


Say My Name

by turtleback



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Kink Meme, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 06:52:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtleback/pseuds/turtleback
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Fourth Annual Femslash Kink Meme. The prompt is: Jane walks in on Maura masturbating and saying Jane's name, Jane watches Maura get off then helps.<br/>[Previously posted at FFN]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say My Name

Jane used her key to enter Maura's house, hoping that since it was the ass-crack of dawn Maura would have thought to make some of her fancy coffee for when Jane arrived.

No such luck. There was no coffee and actually no sign of Maura at all. Jane groaned. Why, she wondered to herself, did she keep agreeing to meet Maura at six o'clock in the fucking morning to go running when half the time Maura forgot and was fast asleep when Jane arrived for the run.

"Maura," Jane called from the bottom of the stairs. There was no response and no sounds of movement from upstairs.

"Son of a bitch," Jane sighed as she started up the stairs.

Jane walked into Maura's bedroom, intending to wake Maura up so that she could yell at her for forgetting about their run. But as soon as Jane saw Maura in bed she froze and jumped back into the hallway. Maura was naked, on her back, legs spread and bent at the knees, and the sheets tangled at her feet.

Jane slowly let out the breath she had been holding, not wanting to make a single sound to alert Maura to her presence. Jane knew she should just walk back downstairs and leave and not embarrass Maura by letting her know what she saw. Although Maura probably wouldn't be embarrassed at all. More likely, she'd be happy to discuss her masturbation techniques and schedule.

Jane bit her bottom lip. She thought she should probably take one more look. Just to be sure she really saw what she thought she saw. It would be a shame to miss their run because of a misunderstanding. Jane leaned into the doorway and moved her head inside just far enough to peek inside and be able to see Maura.

Maura's head was thrown back, her eyes scrunched closed, and her mouth hung open. One hand was clearly between her legs. Jane watched Maura's hand rise and fall as she stroked herself and hips rose to meet her hand. Maura's other hand trailed across her stomach to her breasts as Jane watched. Maura palmed her breast and then squeezed and pulled her nipple.

Jane was rooted to her spot, unable to pull herself away. Maura touching herself was the single most erotic thing Jane had ever seen and she felt her own arousal course through her body. Her mouth went dry while the rest of her body suddenly felt hot and sweaty. Her own hand went to her stomach and she unconsciously rubbed her fingers against her tank top as a shudder rolled through her body.

"Jane," Maura said softly.

Jane froze and held her breath again, afraid Maura had seen her. But Maura's eyes were still closed and it was clear that Maura had no idea Jane was watching her because a second later Maura moaned louder and said, "Oh, Jane. Yes, Jane, yes."

Jane felt like her entire body was set on fire and before she could stop herself she was moving into the room. "Maura," Jane said when she reached the foot of the bed.

Maura cried out in surprise.

Jane held up her hands to apologize. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Just don't stop," Jane said.

Maura watched as Jane hastily pulled her clothes off. "What? Oh my goodness. How long have you been here?"

"Long enough." Jane crawled onto the bed until she was hovering over Maura. "I'm serious. Jesus, please don't stop. Don't stop what you're doing."

Maura sighed in pleasure as she started stroking herself again.

Jane had propped herself up on her hands. Their legs were intertwined now but their upper bodies had not yet touched. Jane lowered her head and kissed Maura, her tongue devouring Maura's mouth. Maura's free hand tangled in Jane's hair as she moaned into Jane's mouth.

"You were saying my name," Jane said.

"I...yes."

"You were thinking about me?"

"Yes."

"Is it the first time?"

"No," Maura admitted.

Jane looked down between the space that remained between their bodies at Maura stroking yourself. "God, you're so beautiful. I've never been so turned on in my life."

"Oh, Jane," Maura moaned.

"That's right. Say my name. Say my name when you come."

"Oh, Jane," Maura said as her body trembled. "Jane, Jane, Jane," she continued softly as she rode out her orgasm.

Jane lowered her body slightly so she was resting on one elbow. She grazed her hand lightly over Maura's chest, her fingertips tracing over each breast, circling each nipple. Her hand then dipped lower to Maura's inner thighs. "Were you thinking about me touching you?" Jane asked.

"Always," Maura breathed.

"Was I using my tongue or my fingers?"

"This time, I was thinking about your tongue. Thinking about your head between my legs, your beautiful hair spread out over my thighs makes me so turned on."

Jane started to slide down Maura's body, but Maura said, "No."

"Why not?"

"I want you up here with me. I want your fingers inside me."

"Fuck," Jane moaned. Before doing anything else Jane grabbed Maura's wrist and brought her hand to her mouth. Jane took two fingers into her mouth and licked them clean before pulling them slowly out of her mouth. Then she put her hand back between Maura's legs and slid one finger inside her, gasping as she made contact with with Maura's wet heat.

"Do you ever-" Maura started to ask.

Jane cut her off. "All the time. I think about you all the time."

The answer emboldened Maura, who hadn't yet dared touch Jane even though Jane was lying on top of her naked. Maura's hands went to Jane's breasts and she squeezed both in her hands and rolled her thumbs over Jane's nipples.

Maura moaned when Jane added a second finger to her thrusts and Jane said, "Damn, you feel so good, Maur."

Maura moved her hands to Jane's ass and pulled Jane down against her thigh.

Jane dropped her head to Maura's shoulder and moaned, "Oh fuck. If you don't touch me right now I think I'm gonna explode." Maura's fingers found Jane's clit and Jane bit down on Maura's shoulder.

Maura cried out again, surprised by the bite. Jane curled her fingers inside Maura and Maura yelled, "Yes, Jane."

"Yes, say my name. Say my name."

"Jane!" Maura cried out. "Jane!"

Maura's screams were countered by Jane yelling, "Yes!"

A few more thrusts and both women went over the edge. Breathing hard, Jane rolled off of Maura onto her back. "Fuck, Maura, that was amazing."

Maura rolled towards Jane. "What were you doing here this morning?"

"We were supposed to go for a run."

"Oh. I'm sorry, I forgot."

Jane started laughing, a deep full body laugh.

Maura poked Jane in the ribs. "What? Why are you laughing?"

"I'm not upset about missing our run."

"Oh, good."

"Yeah, it was definitely good." Jane turned to face Maura. "Say it again."

"Jane," Maura said in her most sultry voice.

"Fuck, yes," Jane responded.


End file.
